Dribble Shots!
by snowmew
Summary: Just a collection One shots and dribbles set in third person to first person of my ocs/naruto characters. Rated M- due to cursed words and some adult talk.
1. My Biggest Regret

Note* I do not own Naruto at all or claim to. But I do own all ocs but Emiko who is lordredemptionblaze at devi with his permission to use her. This is also on my devi account Sakunen to let you know

Anyways this is very oc like and if not mary sue. I know this so you can reviewed if you want but please all I ask is do not FLAME me but rather give my advice on what I can do thanks and enjoy! - Snow mew

:A quick dribble on Yuya and Hosuzu life.:

" Oy Yuya what would have happen if we did become ninjas?" asked she slowly asked her husband.  
>Yuya turned and with his chin grabbed nodded his unknown looked.<br>Hosuzu was sad but she knew it was for the best that either had become a ninja.  
>The wars were always somewhat rough.<br>They had lost so many friends including her former flame. She smiled as she remembers his chubby face with long blonde locks. He had been Ino and Choji son. Saying his name hurt too much and Yuya would rather it not be said as well. Due to the rival that they had to win her heart and it was quiet harsh.  
>Hosuzu was a special case that is why she decided not to become a ninja.<br>Born with a heart condition left her unable to do training, due to much stress could kill her. Reason why when they decided to have a child it will be risky. Yuya however just didn't want to become one. Which piss off his father the fame Uchiha Sasuke.  
>Looking back Sasuke, her darling father-in-law always favors his younger sister Takami over poor Yuya. She had no brother or sisters of her own to compare her to.<br>She yarn and then turn to her husband and laugh at the ideal of them being ninjas. But who knows they could have been some great ninjas only if they could have.


	2. The Ring!

Notes* I do not own Naruto at all or the people but the idea of this storys and my ocs but Emiko which I am allow to use due to my friend. If you want more information on any of the ocs pm me and I will answer any questions. Or for use of them as well. Not sure on Emiko seeing she is my friends anyways getting on with the dribble or one shot.

* While looking at rings Yuya runs into friends and thinks about life*

While coldly staring at rings and taking a deep breathe, Yuya Uchiha ponder what type of ring would his future wife would like. Although Hosuzu and he were not really dating yet but in his mind they were. As he smile to himself. He could not wait for the day to present the item for her.  
>As he continue to look a certain purple headed Chunin ninja had spotted him from the window. With her always beaming smile as always. Emiko began to walk begin the young man and then without a moment noise yelled "Yo! Yuyu ni-san what are you doing?!' Yuya quickly smack his head against the smooth glass. "Gee Emiko-chan what are you doing that for? With a quick rub to his forehead. Yuya peak one eye out and frowned. Emiko was a ninja that was in the same class of his younger sister Takami. But she was a local orphan taken in by Konoha. And she was becoming a somewhat well-known ninja. Yuya would always notice that she smile no matter what. Her eyes reminded him of his mothers. You could get easily lost in either her eyes or smile. Being shorter to his 5'9 frame. He was not 100% sure since she refuse to let anyone know. Saying it was not nice to ask a woman her weight, age, or height. He smiled but knew she was at least 17 due to "bio" on the paper stated so. He was 20 himself and was always on the look for a certain red hair woman. After failing yet again to get his "present".<br>He walked the young woman home. With the day setting in the sky. Both were quiet for a change. "Um Yuyu-ni san were you again looking for Suzu-san ring?" She ask with bright eyes and a grin. Yet again he look away and mumble yes. She smiled and waved bye and gave a thumbs up. She was one of the few supporters of him and Hosuzu. Since she was not one to date herself. He never ask how her dating life was. All he knew was she had a blood limit along side a Jutsu called something strange. He was not too sure of it but also knew of one more user named Natsu Yama. Daiki and she were a few years old than him. They were great friends of his. They already had a child named Akiko. She was a cutie but a chubby.  
>As he headed back to his home alongside of his family. He saw her, the certain red hair woman of his dreams. Alongside with his mortal rival Saiai Akimichi. His chubby blond hair wrap around his face and he laughed as Hosuzu smiled and she push some of her short red hair back. He quickly took on a sour look and walk on. Until he got to where they were. Hosuzu notice him but Saiai refuse to let her go. He look back and sighed. "One day you'll be mine Hosuzu Uzumaki!" He said a loud clear voice. All quickly turn around and with a blush Hosuzu look down and smiled. So the day was not so bad Yuya thought and he smiled and walked away.<p> 


End file.
